


Somewhat Small and Volatile

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Curses turning people small, Female MC - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, No explicit ships but that’s intentional, Others show up in minor roles, Rated teen for language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Mammon didn’t think he’d be caught by Satan trying to steal some old and dusty spell book. Nor did he think Yuki would get in the way of the spell he tried to cast.When Mammon tried to curse Satan and the spell hits Yuki instead, no one could have guessed that she’d be reverted to a child size. She’s still her (mostly), and very much unhappy at the sudden copious amounts cooing everyone is throwing at her. She could get used to being carried around though.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Mistakes Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just using the name Yuki for the MC.  
> I love this trope honestly and well here we are. No real ship going on but that's part of the fun yeah?   
> This got a little more serious than I’d intended but it’s all good! Longer too but that’s usual for me.

Mammon snickered as he lifted one of the older looking books from Satan’s room. It was some kind of spell book, Mammon hardly flipping through the pages before creeping out of the room.

Hopefully it was worth a tidy sum, even a bit of pocket change was all he needed. For now anyhow.

Lady Luck wasn’t on his side though, Satan and Yuki rounding the corner in the middle of a conversation. At seeing Mammon, red handed with a book under his arm, Satan immediately yelled, “Mammon!”

Yuki stopped in her tracks, eyes darting between what was likely to be a vicious beating of Mammon. Right before dinner too. 

“Hold on Satan! I can explain!” Mammon held one hand out, waving it as he offered a shaky smile.

“I just got that book! Hand it back you lousy crook!” Satan dashed toward Mammon, rage emanating from every pore. 

“Shit!” Mammon barely dodged Satan, flipping the book open and reading the first spell he found. With any luck, it’d buy him some time to get the hell out of dodge. 

*” Oh hands of time unwind, reverse and place a curse-“*

“Mammon stop it!” Yuki tried to grab Mammon’s hand, one now glowing as Satan spun on his heels to charge again. 

“Wait, Yuki!” Satan snapped from his anger enough to have an idea of what spell Mammon was chanting. 

Yuki grabbed Mammon’s hand right as he finished the chant, *”upon this unworthy foe!”*

There was a sudden explosion of sorts, Yuki screaming as smoke filled the hallway. 

“Yuki!” Mammon dropped the book in utter panic, trying to clear the smoke as he felt around. 

“What’s going on up here?” Lucifer tried to wave away some smoke, the other brothers right behind him as they all tried to assess what the hell just happened. 

“Mammon I swear if she’s hurt I will cut your toes off and feed them to you,” Satan growled as the smoke started to fade away. His heart sank at seeing Yuki’s shoe sitting in the middle of the hallway.

“Mammon you dummy!” A significantly younger voice called out and all eyes fell to the ground. 

Yuki, now the size of a young child, sat on the ground. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment as she clutched her shirt tightly around herself. 

*

“Guys!! Come on!” Mammon was tied tight to a chair in the dining room, everyone else eating. 

Yuki was sitting in Lucifers lap, too small to consider sitting on her own. She was wearing one of Asmo’s smaller shirts, tied around the waist. 

Lucifer kept his own plate of food on his right side, Yuki balanced on his lap and her plate pushed to the left. 

“This stinks,” she pouted as she poked at her food. How was she supposed to go to RAD like this? 

She supposed Luke would probably be glad to not be the shortest inhabitant of the Devildom now. 

Levi bit his lip to stifle a laugh, unable you handle just how cute she was. The other brothers weren’t faring much better, all desperate to take some pictures.

Yuki slammed a small hand to the table, “stop laughing you guys!” She kicked her legs and even Lucifer laughed.

“Please be careful Yuki, you don’t want to fall.” 

“You guys suck! Especially you! Stupid Mammon!” She squirmed out of Lucifers lap and ran from the room. Mammon dropped his head as he resigned himself to his fate.

All of the brothers ran to follow but Satan stopped them, “hold on guys. If we all go she’ll probably be mad.” 

Asmo pouted, “and you think you should go?” They heard her shout another mild curse at them as she started up the stairs.

“As I’m currently her only hope of becoming her true self again, yes. Don’t worry, we’ll all have to work together to make sure she isn’t eaten alive like that.”

Lucifer sighed, “I’ll be at RAD early tomorrow to speak with Diavolo. If I called now he’d rush in here without any hesitation.” 

“Which means someone will have to be with her here!” Beel looked up from his dinner, having taken his plate upon standing. 

Lucifer pondered briefly, “actually I will take her with me. Diavolo can see our claim isn’t some elaborate joke and we can assess the nature of the curse on her.” 

Belphie scowled at Lucifer, “lame. We all need a turn with her.”

Lucifer rubbed at his temples, “we will discuss this later. Satan, please go check on her.”

*

Yuki pulled herself onto her bed and fell onto it face first. Her head hurt, she was still herself. Thank goodness for that.

“I could just be a clueless kid again. That would suck.” 

She rolled onto her back, almost afraid of how big everything now looked. She sat up and looked at her hands, the color Asmo had painted them the night before still there. 

The red he had chosen was supposed to be in preparation of them having a weekend out. She teared up at the sudden panic that seized her mind.

"What if I stay this way forever?"

"I won't let that happen, I promise." Satan stepped into the room, taking a seat as Yuki rubbed fussily at her eyes in haste.

"It's ok to be upset, I'm sorry you ended up caught in the middle of all this" He lowered his head as Yuki sniffled.

Without really thinking about it, she reached forward to pat his head, "it's ok."

He jerked his head up but did smile, "sorry, just your hand is so small."

Yuki stuck her tongue out, before her expression turned serious, "can you really fix this Satan?"

He ran a hand through her hair, "I promise you I will. It'll take some time, those spells weren't designed with human targets in mind. I want to make sure we don't do anything that will hurt you." 

"Thanks Satan." She laughed and put her hands on Satan's. 

"Lucifer is going to take you to RAD to see Diavolo tomorrow. Maybe he knows of a way to fix this sooner." 

"I hope I don't have to go to class like this," she looked down at her makeshift 'dress', "I'm going to need some clothes if this lasts a few days."

"I'm sure Asmo would love to take you shopping. I don't trust my taste in clothing."

Before Yuki responded, her stomach rumbled. She turned red and looked to the wall as Satan bit back a laugh.

"How about we go back downstairs and finish dinner?"

The others had finished but were in the midst of planning out how to handle Yuki. Someone had untied Mammon but he was still quiet and sullen. When he saw her enter the room, he looked nervous.

"You're back! Are you still hungry?" Beel made her a plate, her standing on her tiptoes at the table to watch him work. 

Levi looked to Mammon, "I'm surprised you didn't demand to make her a plate." 

Mammon growled his brothers way, "shut up will ya?" He didn't notice Yuki approaching slowly with a plate, looking to join him on a couch.

"This seat taken?" She grinned at Mammon, holding her plate up. He slowly took it and watched as she hopped up beside him. She took her food and continued to eat, the previous conversation not resuming quite yet. 

"So what're we talking about?" Yuki kicked her legs as she ate, smiling at all the confused looks. Mammon looked away, yelping in surprise when Yuki pinched his hand. 

She chuckled and Mammon finally relented, "listen. I'm sorry kay? You need anything though, you come to ME, ya got it?"


	2. A Tough Secret to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes Yuki to see Diavolo and she gets some company during lunch.

Yuki was rolling over when a gentle hand shook her awake. She groaned and tried to bat it away. 

"Come Yuki, we need to leave early if we don't want you seen like this." Lucifer was dressed and ready, having messaged Diavolo and requesting an early audience. 

"Lucifer?"She stumbled over his name as she slowly sat up, stretching her arms and yawning. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" He stepped aside as she hopped from the bed and walked to the bathroom. "Here, take this," he offered her a shopping bag which she accepted easily.

"Sleepy-" she shut the door and Lucifer slowly sighed. Asmo had made a last minute run to a clothing store last night and had grabbed her a dress and some flats. He was good with measurements and Lucifer trusted his judgement. 

A few minutes later she walked out, looking a little more awake. She had brushed her hair and tied it back with a ribbon. The dress was a pale pink and was decorated with cartoon pandas.

"That dress is cute. I have breakfast downstairs waiting." She followed him happily downstairs, humming some song. It might have been the opening song to one of Levi's animes.

They ate in relative silence and Lucifer checked his DDD to make sure they were still on time. 

"Hey Lucifer, did someone grab my DDD? I should probably make sure to have it with me." Not that this dress had any pockets but she definitely wanted it back. 

"I imagine it is in your uniform pocket. Asmo took your clothes so I'll ask that he bring it with him to RAD and give it to me," Lucifer typed out the message as Yuki finished eating. 

They left the house and began walking, Yuki holding his hand and thinking nothing of it. 

"Do you always leave so early Lucifer?" She looked up, unused to such an angle. 

"Not typically, I try to do as much at home as I can so that I do not need to. But the work never ends." 

"Sorry to make more work. I just didn't want Satan or Mammon to get hurt." Her foot snagged on something and Yuki tripped, losing her grip on Lucifer and tumbling to the ground.

"Ow!" She gripped her knee, Lucifer kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you all right?"

Her leg was bleeding a bit, Lucifer sighing as he saw her bite her lip to not cry, "you have a hard enough time not getting yourself hurt. Here, I have a bandage with me." 

Since her arrival, he had taken to carrying some basic medicinal supplies. He wiped down the cut and bandaged it. Yuki went to stand but he swept her up in one arm.

"Lucifer! I can walk!" 

Lucifer simply started to walk, "not only are you now hurt but you also don't have the stride you did. This is faster." 

She crossed her arms but smiled regardless, not moving much as she had little desire to be dropped.  
*

"If I didn't know better I would say she is you and Yuki's child!" Diavolo laughed as Lucifer blushed and Yuki avoided his gaze. She was standing in the council room, hands tucked behind her back.

"Diavolo please. This is serious. She cannot be safe like this." Lucifer groaned as Barbatos poured some tea. 

"Regardless, it is a potent spell. It may be best to wait a few days before trying to reverse it, let some of the magic wear off." Barbatos set down a few cups, handing one to Yuki. She took it and drank deeply, enjoying the sweeter blend. 

"What about her assignments at RAD? She cannot attend like this." Lucifer drank from his own cup as Diavolo pondered.

"We can get a weeks worth of assignments prepared for her to go over and do while at the House of Lamentation. I'll have that ready by the end of the day." Diavolo nodded before addressing Yuki, "you can handle that can't you?"

Yuki nodded, "of course I can!"

"You truly are too cute. Do let me know if there's anything more I can do to help."

A knock at the door interrupted them, the door opening and Simeon and Luke stepping in.

"Excuse us but we have-" the angels froze in their place at seeing Yuki who was frozen like a deer in the headlights. 

"What is going on here?" Luke shouted before Simeon slammed the door shut and put a hand to Luke's shoulder. 

"Now hold on Luke. Are you Yuki?" Simeon had an idea of what must have happened.

Yuki laughed, scratching the back of her head, "it's a, long story. I got cursed and well, here I am." 

"Those foul demons have really gone too far!" Luke stomped over to Lucifer before losing his nerve at the scathing glare Lucifer gave him.

"Everybody calm down," Diavolo used his hands to try and calm them down, "we are taking her safety into account and she will simply be out for a few days until the curse can be lifted." 

Simeon finally laughed, "while this is certainly an unfortunate turn of events, at least we know the truth. Our lips are sealed. Let us know if you need anything Yuki. As usual I suppose, you are still you." 

Luke looked at her, leaning close to whisper, "those demons better be on their best behavior! Call if you need help!" 

"All right you all, Lucifer you should get going. I'm sure your brothers will be arriving soon." Diavolo was relaxed as usual, writing out what Yuki would need prepared. Luckily the big exam season had just ended. 

"Wait, what should I do Diavolo?" Yuki hadn't thought she'd be at RAD all day. 

The door opened again and Asmo slid in, "I brought Yuki her DDD! Ah! She's so cute, I knew that dress was a good idea!" He immediately started taking pictures, Yuki hiding her face behind her hands.

"Stop Asmo!" 

Lucifer snapped, "we have class to get to. Diavolo-?"

"Yuki can stay in here for today, the brothers can come find her here during their lunch. I will make sure she isn't left unattended for very long and her having her DDD will help monitor her. Now let's get going everyone!"

Lucifer dragged Asmo from the room after handing Yuki her DDD and Simeon and Luke both left with promises to come visit. 

*

Beel and Belphie were the first to come visit, bringing her some food as well. She had been watching some videos when the door opened and she was happy to see them both.

"Hey you two! Lunch time already?" 

Beel smiled as he handed her a sandwich, his own massive lunch in hand. They sat at one of the smaller tables, Yuki across from the two.

"Apparently Diavolo told the teachers you were sick so we didn't have to say anything," Belphie slowly ate his own meal. He couldn't help taking some pictures. Beel followed his example and both of them started comparing shots.

Yuki groaned, "not you guys too! This's embarrassing!" 

"But you're so cute. Asmo always says cute things need to have pictures taken," Beel set his phone down to focus on eating, sliding a cookie over to Yuki.

"He's right. You were already cute but this is a whole new level." 

"No more talking about it! How was this morning at the house" She gave them a wide smile and they both shrugged. 

"Well Mammon and Satan got into an argument first thing this morning. Apparently Mammon doesn't know where that spell book ended up," Belphie watched as Yuki's jaw dropped.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, taking a deep breath. This was fine, she had faith that a solution would be found. It was too early to panic.

Picking up the cookie, Yuki took a bite and was surprised at how good it was, "this is really good! Thank you Beel!"

"I figured you might like that one," he had a stack of them himself, eating them in two bites.

“Wow Beel, I’m impressed you managed to let her have one,” Belphie laughed as Beel frowned around a mouth full of food. 

The three chatted on until it was time for Beel and Belphie to go back to class. 

Yuki sighed when she was left alone again, getting up and walking around the room. It was odd, she hadn’t spent so much time alone her whole time in the Devildom.


	3. Unexpected Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo just can’t help but want to take her shopping.   
> After a long day, what better way to relax then with some anime?

"Yuki!" Asmo cut class a few minutes early and found her flipping through a book that Satan had given her during lunch. An old collection of fables Satan had picked up somewhere. 

"What're you doing here Asmo?" She walked up to him and shouted in surprise as he scooped her up and rushed from the room.

"Asmo?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to laugh.

"Don't worry my dear, I let everyone know that I was going to take you out to get the best set of outfits ever!" 

In the group chat anyhow. It would be fine though. He hadn't specified where they were going, just that they'd be home in time for dinner. 

Once they were well out of sight of RAD, Asmo set her down to walk, taking hold of her hand as they made their way to the mall. 

As they got closer Yuki felt nervous, "you sure it's safe for me to be at the mall like this?"

Asmo scoffed, "I may not be as intimidating as some of my other brothers but I won't let a thing happen to you Yuki." 

Several demons eyed her as they entered the mall, Yuki standing closer to Asmo as she held his hand tighter. Asmo led them into a store and smiled brightly at the worker there.

"My friend here needs a few outfits, show me your cutest stuff!"

The worker led them around, showing off a wide variety of dresses. Asmo looked over each one, holding them to Yuki and pondering. She hadn't thought her input important until Asmo asked, "well what do you think?" It was a pale green dress with bows on the sleeves. 

"Oh, that's really cute. I'd like something more than just dresses though." She looked around and found a shirt that had some flames on it. 

"Whatever you want Yuki!" Asmo watched as she wandered around the store, feeling his DDD start to vibrate. It was Lucifer calling and he answered the call with an exaggerated, "why hello!"

"You are to bring Yuki home right this minute," Asmo could feel the anger in Lucifer's voice.

"Unless you expect her to wear the same dress the entire time then no. We're just stopping at this one store and then we'll be back!"

He could hear Mammon shouting in the background, "anythin' happens to her Asmo and you're gonna get it!"

He shook his head before hanging up, scanning the store and saying, "Yuki, did you find anything?"

"Asmo!" Yuki cried out near the front of the store, some witch pulling at her arm. She had been admiring one of the mannequins when the witch had rushed up and grabbed her. 

The witch stilled, "did you say-?" The stupid witch hadn't thought beyond there being a human child, just asking to be used in some brew. 

"How dare you." The witch froze in fear as Asmo assumed his demon form, raising a glowing hand. The witch was sent flying across the corridor, slamming through another store front. The glass shattered and several demons quickly moved out of the way. 

Yuki rubbed her wrist as Asmo stopped beside her, dropping to one knee, "are you ok Yuki?"

She nodded, "she had just grabbed me so yeah. You saved me right in time!" 

Asmo smiled wide at her until he heard the witch groaning as she tried pulling herself up. He stepped right up to her, grabbing her collar and jerking her up, "if I ever see you again then understand that I will destroy you slowly."

He threw her down again and returned to the store, seeing Yuki watching him with wide eyes. He shed his demon form and kneeled before her once again, "lets say we get you settled and run home?"

"I think that sounds good. Hey Asmo, close your eyes."

He raised a brow out of curiosity but did as asked, feeling her kiss his cheek before she scurried off to make her final selections. He rubbed his cheek as he stood up and followed after her. 

*

Yuki walked into her room exhausted, having a small new wardrobe. Asmo had been whisked to Lucifer's office, he had thrown her a kiss before getting lectured. Obviously the mall had called and reported what happened. 

The bags of clothes were on the floor and she knew she had to put them away, but her eyes drooped and next thing she knew she was curled up on her bed. 

Mammon was walking by a little later, poking his head in her room to see if she had gone downstairs yet. 

Seeing her asleep, tucked in sweetly with her hair in her face was too much. He snapped a quick pic before gently saying, “Yuki. It’s time for dinner. Don’t want Beel to eat everything do ya?” 

She grumbled something before cracking her eyes open, “I’m tired.”

He laughed, “come on now. Ya can’t mess up your sleep cycle either.” He dropped onto the bed beside her. 

She didn’t budge, “my feet hurt so only if you carry me.” She pulled the blanket over her head as he sputtered. 

“What? You little, you can’t just demand the Mammon to carry ya!” 

Yuki didn’t budge and Mammon groaned before pulling the blanket off and picking her up and carrying her bridal style.

She clung to his jacket as she laughed, reaching to try and pat his head, “you’re so sweet Mammon!”   
His cheeks were red as he walked, “shaddup ya lousy human. Takin’ advantage of being so damn cute.”

Yuki let her head relax against his shoulder, yawning, “I really am tired though.”

As they approached the dining hall, several phones went off to capture the moment. 

“You are too cute there has to be a law against it!” Asmo clapped his hands in delight as Mammon set Yuki down in her seat. Lucifer sighed from his seat but said nothing on the matter.

Levi tried to look engrossed on his phone but couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yuki. She met his gaze and smiled, “something on your mind Levi?” 

He jerked in his seat, “what? No way LOL you’re still a normie just. Smaller and somehow cuter.” He stammered as he tried to hide his red cheeks behind his hand. 

“Thank you! Oh, did that anime arrive? I want to see what happens!” She bounced in her seat as a plate was brought to her, having her chair pushed closer to the table so she could reach. It was better than always having to be in someone's lap.

“You still wanna watch?” He was always happy for her company but something told him that tonight they wouldn’t be alone. There was no way his brothers wouldn’t be all over the opportunity. 

“Yeah! The story’s just getting good, I’ve been careful to not look up any spoilers.” 

“And I’ll be joinin' ya!” Mammon declared loudly as he sat down.

Satan cleared his throat, “we still have to find that spell book.” 

“But-!” 

Lucifer added, “you would think you of all people would jump at the chance to find it.” 

Satan continued, “I mean, wouldn’t it be perfect if The Mammon were to save the damsel in distress?”

Mammon sank into his seat, muttering under his breath how he was going to find it super fast and then join. 

“I’d love to join you two but I’ve already made plans with some friends at a club tonight!” Asmo sighed dramatically, already getting ready by going through outfits on his phone.

“I’m tired so I’m going right to bed,” Belphie yawned, squinting at Beel.

“I have a cookbook I’m borrowing from Barbatos about the best restaurants so I’m going to read that tonight.”

Levi couldn’t believe his ears. Somehow, he of all demons, was going to have a night in with the cutest normie he’d ever known. Well, that any of them had probably known.

“You do have class tomorrow so do not stay up too late. Yuki, your work is in my office and I will give it to you come morning.”

Yuki saluted with a grin, “yes sir! Let’s finish eating and go watch Levi!” 

*

Yuki took the big folding chair that Levi kept for guests. She laughed as she fell into it but soon became comfy with a blanket. 

Levi had a similar seat of his own, pulled close to hers. As the anime started, his eyes darted to her, still unable to believe that this was real.   
She hummed the theme song and Levi put a hand to his mouth, trying to handle it. He found his attention torn between the anime and her. Usually he could focus better. 

“Are you ok Levi?” She turned towards him and met his eyes, “you keep fidgeting.” 

“I’m totally fine!” He paused the show to try and make his point with a fake smile. 

She narrowed her eyes, “you want a picture don’t you.”

“LOL as if.” He laughed so fake it hurt her ears. 

She shrugged, smile tugging at her lips, “ it’s up to you. I was going to see if anyone wanted selfies tomorrow but if you aren’t interested-“

“No!” He frowned at her, “when did you become such a manipulative little normie.” 

She giggled, “I must be learning from the best! Now how about that selfie?”

He tried leaning close to her but the angle wasn’t working. Yuki suggested, “I’m not trying to be weird but it might work better if I sat in your lap?”   
Without saying anything, she got up and stood before him. He exhaled slowly before lifting her like she was a precious Ruri figurine. 

She smiled when he finally relaxed, she was comfy on his lap. The selfie was perfect and when she went to move back to her chair, Levi made a small noise.

“You don’t have to move if you don’t want to. Unless you think my lap is super gross or whatever.”

He toyed with his bangs and Yuki simply leaned back, “it’s pretty comfy actually. Can you handle this though?”

His cheeks were dark red but he managed to say, “totally.” He hit play and the show continued.

Levi was so concerned with focusing on the show, he didn’t notice Yuki start to doze off a few episodes later. It wasn’t until she fell over with a light snore that he realized she was completely asleep.

He panicked, “what do I do?” 

He sure couldn’t just leave her like this, sprawled across his lap. Not only did he need to sleep at some point, his brothers would likely kill him if they saw this.

“Yuki-“ he tried to nudge her awake. She didn’t budge. 

“Ok guess I’m doing this,” he slid his arms around her and slowly stood up. Luckily her room wasn’t too far away so with any luck he’d be able to put her in bed unseen.

His DDD showed it really was late so he crept carefully down the hall, Yuki not so much as stirring. 

She went to her bed easy enough and Levi covered her up, patting her head. He caught himself and fled from the room embarrassed.

He never noticed Lucifer watching him a few feet away, returning to his own room at seeing Yuki taken care of.


	4. Counting Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is positive things are fine. Unfortunately she’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy stir the little drama up a bit!

“You’re sure you’ll be all right on your own?” Lucifer wasn’t sure as the brothers all prepared to leave for RAD. Everyone had gotten a selfie with Yuki and she gave Lucifer a thumbs up.

“I’m sure I can handle doing school work on my own for a day! If I need anything I’ll text right away, promise.” 

She shooed them all out, reassuring them with every step that she could handle herself. As the door closed, she returned to her room, ready to start on her own work.

Around lunch time she stood up, stretching her arms over her head. She had changed into the flame shirt she’d gotten with Asmo and some soft shorts.

She took a picture of her meal and sent it in the big group chat, reassuring the brothers she was still alive and well. 

There were some immediate responses from some who were certain to still be in class. She’d ‘scold’ them later on texting in class.

While eating, she started scrolling through her photos, now filled with a plethora of selfies and other mildly embarrassing pictures. 

It was so odd, seeing herself so young. It had sunk in but she felt that more should have changed. That curse Mammon used sure sounded serious. 

After drinking some water she suddenly clutched her head in pain. Her body felt warm and she groaned as she stumbled towards her room.  
“What- is this?” She gasped out before hitting the floor and clutching her head. 

“Help,” her eyes watered as she grabbed her DDD and slowly typed a message. 

*Guys I don’t feel so good anymore... help*

Before even seeing the message send, she finally lost conscious.  
*

“Solomon, can I borrow some of you time?” Satan found the sorcerer in the library during lunch. He’d been pouring over the book most of the night and needed another opinion. 

“Of course, this is a surprise though,” he eyed the book under Satan’s arm, “trying to undo some curse?” He laughed at what he assumed was a joke.

“Actually yes,” Satan sat down and laid the book out. “Yuki was cursed with this and I’m at my wits end thinking of some counter measure.

Solomon’s smile dropped from his face, “oh no. That isn’t good. Demon curses on human targets are especially tricky.” 

Solomon examined the page on the curse, expression dropping farther, “how long has she been cursed now?”

“Today is the third day.” 

“Who is it that placed the curse?”

“Mammon, he had intended to use it on me.”  
“This curse is designed to permanently shame a demon.” 

Satan bit his lip, “I had figured but assumed some sort of cure could be found.”

“Listen, any longer and her life could be in danger. As a powerful demon like Mammon placed it, the effects are going to be much quicker than average.” 

“What can be done then?” Satan felt his DDD vibrate but didn’t check it immediately.

“I should think if all seven of you tried to break it that would work.”

“I can see that working,” his DDD vibrated again and Satan finally checked it. He saw Yuki’s message and his brothers concern flooding the screen. No reply from her though.

“Dammit, I need to go.” Satan jumped from his seat, “thank you Solomon, I don’t mean to be rude.”

The sorcerer waved him off, “please go. I hope it all works out.”

Satan found Asmo dashing from his class, “we can’t get a hold of her!”

“Let’s go, I’m sure everyone else is running home as we speak.” 

*

“Everyone spread out and find her!” Lucifer threw the door open and each brother scattered, still calling Yuki’s name. 

Satan felt his blood run cold, angry at himself for not having sought more help earlier. 

“Dammit, where are you?” He checked her room, relieved to find her but his concern spiking that she was clearly unconscious. 

“I found her! Yuki!” Satan gently picked her up, noticing how flushed she was. Her forehead was burning up and she gasped at the feel of his cooler fingers.

“Come on Yuki, wake up.” He walked downstairs slowly, word spreading quick that Yuki had been found.

“She looks terrible, what’s happening to her?” Mammon stared at her in fear, her eyes barely opening.

“Guys?” She wheezed before another throb of pain in her head made her whimper. Her hand clutched Satan’s shirt as tight as possible.

“Get cool water and a towel, we’ll put her in my room for now,” Lucifers command grounded everyone enough to snap into action. 

Lucifer spread out his blanket on his bed, stepping aside so Satan could set her down. She reluctantly released his shirt, breathing deeply as the pain in her head subsided some. 

Noises swam around her, Yuki couldn’t tell who was really there or if she was dreaming.

The cool towel hitting her head caused her to shiver, Beel whispering, “sorry if it’s too cold.” 

“Feels good,” she whispered back, feeling something soft set beside her.

“Thanks Belphie,” she grabbed the pillow closer, hearing Belphie chuckle. 

She managed to open her eyes, almost laughing at the sight of seven of the most powerful demons to exist all standing around her looking concerned. “You guys really know how to make a girl feel special,” she blinked as she tried to stay awake but soon her eyes closed and breathing evened out.

Satan felt a new determination settle inside of him, “I talked with Solomon earlier. Let’s talk in the dining room.”

Yuki was sleeping peacefully when Satan gathered his brothers and went over what Solomon had told him. 

"So what you're saying is that the curse is weakening but once it does its permanent?" Beel gaped at Satan, all of the brothers in shock. Satan nodded, running a hand through his hair as he answered, "the curse is meant to punish demons in the most demeaning way possible. They retain themselves but they are stuck in such a small form. That much is clear from the book itself.” 

"And Yuki is human meaning the curse is likely to destroy who she is in addition to her body's size," Lucifer cursed as he slammed a hand to the table.  
"H-how do we break it? There's gotta be a way!" Mammon started pacing the room, heart sinking as his worst fears took shape in his mind.

"Solomon had an idea, but it is only that. I've used every trick I can to find some kind of counter but the book has none." 

"Well don't just leave us hanging, what can we do!" Asmo's voice was panicked, waving his hands as he tried to keep some kind of calm.

"I suggest we all try to focus our power on breaking it at once. With all of our power combined, he thinks we should break it." Any lesser demons and they wouldn't have a chance. It was their best option.

Levi gasped, "the power of love and friendship to save the fair maiden! I played a game recently where that worked!" 

Belphie ignored Levi's rambling, "are we even capable of making that work? What if it fails." 

Beel smiled as he said, "I'm sure it won't. Satan wouldn't suggest it if he didn't believe in the idea. Besides, we all want to save Yuki. We all have the same goal." 

"I will call Diavolo and ask if we can do this at his castle. We can use one of the underground chambers in case things should get messy and we do not run the risk of destroying the house." Lucifer rushed off to his study. 

"Let's go get Yuki then, we need to do this as soon as possible." Satan looked at the cursed book, deciding he would let Mammon sell the damned thing once this was over.


	5. Saving the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the heroes save the day?

"In here you all, this should do nicely." Diavolo lead them into a huge stone chamber, "it was designed with the intent of testing out magical capabilities so if anything is going to withstand you all, it's here." 

Yuki was wrapped in Lucifers coat. Should she return to normal, none of them wanted any chances of invading Yuki’s privacy more than necessary. 

They laid her down and all of them took on their demon forms.

Levi bounced on his heels, “this is going to be so epic when it works. Seven becoming one to save the day!” 

The others all groaned. It would be worth hearing Levi go on though if it worked. 

Satan stepped forward chanting, *”curse reveal, curse repeal.”*

A sickly green energy swirled around Yuki, forming into a sphere above her. Satan repeated and while the sphere did crackle, it did not break.

Mammon joined in the saying, focusing his energy. A large crack ran down the sphere and everyone saw it was starting to work.

The room shook as all seven chanted, Diavolo watching from the back of the room with Barbatos. He could never have guessed he’d see such a day.   
How one human managed it, he had no idea. 

Finally the sphere ripped apart with a howl, light filling the room with a gust of wind.

When the light died down, all seven brothers rushed forward. 

Yuki was on her side, wrapped safely in the large coat. One hand stretched from beneath and her eyes fluttered open. 

“We did it! Yes!” Mammon did a fist pump and Yuki stilled as she realized she was very naked under the coat. 

“How do you feel Yuki?” Satan crouched down in front of her, scanning her face to make sure there weren’t any issues with the curse breaking. 

“I feel great actually. A little cold but that’s preferred to how bad it was earlier,” she pulled the coat a little tighter as Satan coughed into his hand.

“Yes well, we have some clothes for you.” 

Diavolo clapped loudly, “well done gentlemen! That was quite the display!” 

“Let us give Yuki some privacy so she may dress and we can reconvene in the hall!”

*

“Thank you all for everything. You guys really saved my hide!” Yuki laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. 

Mammon stepped towards her, squaring his shoulders before bowing down and saying, “I’m real sorry I almost killed ya.” 

Satan did the same, “it was my book that cursed you. I’m also sorry.” 

Yuki sighed, going to Mammon and lifting his head with her hands. She placed a kiss to his cheek before giving him a quick hug, “since you guys did so much for me I think I can forgive you.” 

Mammon flushed as Yuki did the same with Satan, the rest of the brothers crying out in protest.

Satan tried to resist before accepting the hug and kiss with a smile. 

“Wait your turn! Hugs and kisses for all!”

Asmo took his turn next, trying to steal a full kiss. Yuki dodged and hugged him tight. She gave him a quick peck, lest he try again. 

Belphie happily took his turn, squeezing her a bit too long for Mammon’s liking. He tried to follow her lips with his cheek. 

Levi wrapped his arms around her neck, Yuki patting his back before kissing his cheek. 

Beel lifted her feet off the ground with his hug, Yuki laughing loudly. 

Lucifer was last and he pulled her close, coming the closest to a full and deep kiss. 

Yuki ducked and planted a kiss more on his chin then cheek, “now now Lucifer, no cheating.” 

“Thank you as well Diavolo and Barbatos, would you two like a turn?”

Lucifer tried to protest, “you did not just offer-“

“I’d be delighted! Wouldn’t you Barbatos?” Diavolo and Barbatos each accepted their thanks. 

“It’s getting late now. I expect you all up bright and early tomorrow for class!” Diavolo sent them off with a wave and big smile.

Beel paused at the door, “I almost forgot.” He picked Yuki up, confusing everyone.

“Beel? I don’t need to be carried anymore!” She struggled in his grip but he just shook his head.  
“Me and Belphie didn’t get a turn when you were small.” 

Belphie snapped his fingers, “that’s right. We’ll take turns on the way back.” 

“Get your paws offa her!” Mammon tried to free Yuki but Beel and Belphie both took off running. They laughed as Mammon ran after them and Yuki relaxed, glad to be back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that got kinda hokey at the end but this was a fun little write up. Hopefully folks enjoyed.


End file.
